fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джура Некис
в " "}} |name=Джура Некис |kanji=ジュラ・ネェキス |rōmaji=Jura Nēkisu |alias=Железная Скала Джура (岩鉄のジュラ Gan Tetsu no Jura) Туз Чешуи Змеи Девы |race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age=27 (X784) , Обложка 34 (X791) , Обложка |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X757 |eyes=Черный |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Маг Святой Маг |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Союзные Войска Команда Чешуя Змеи Девы |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Гильдия Чешуи Змеи Девы (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Магия Земли |weapons=Посох |manga debut=Глава 132 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |image gallery=yes }} Джура Некис – бывший Маг Гильдии Чешуи Змеи Девы и один из Десяти Святых Магов. Джура известен своим опытным использованием Магии Земли, благодаря которой заработал прозвище Железная Скала Джура. В X792 он был избран членом восстановленного Магического Совета наряду с другими Святыми Магами. Внешность 200px|thumb|left|Первое появление Джуры Джура высокий и немного коренастый человек с гладко выбритой головой и направленными вверх густыми бровями, позже отрастил бороду. В его первом появлении, в битве с Орасион Сейс носил синюю, в белую полоску и с золотистой бахромой накидку на плечи, тугой коричневый ремень своеобразную тёмно-синюю юбку с шерстяной каймой и кремового цвета колготки (ну или что-то вроде этого, может быть это были мужские чулки). Хотей сказал что, голова Джуры похожа на картофель. Личность Арки Остров Галуна Орасион Сейс X791 Когда Джура услышал, что пропавшие члены гильдии Хвоста Феи вернулись, он вместе с Леоном, Тоби, Шерри и Юкой направляется туда. Позже, Джура наедине разговаривает с Макаровым об "одной гильдии". Великие Магические Игры Затмение Звёздных Духов Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Тартарос Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Аватар После окончания войны против Тартарос, Джура и другие Святые Маги, исключая Макарова, исчезновение которого вызвало суматоху, возрождают Магический Совет, будучи девятью членами Совета, что вынуждает Джуру покинуть Чешую Змеи Девы. Империя Арболес Магия и Способности 200px|thumb|Jura employs his Magic Магия Земли: Джура обладает очень мощной Магией Земли которая позволяет ему сделать землю твёрдой (в отличии от Хотея, который может сделать её мягкой), и манипулировать ей как он хочет. This has been described as being capable of "making even the tiniest sand as tough as iron", and is thus the reason behind his epithet Iron Rock Jura. His Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 6 allowing Jura to use them for both attack and defense. Jura has also proven himself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 18-19 Aside from such uses, his Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. Jura seems to cast most of his spells through the use of hand signs he performs, with the most common and used one being moving one of his hands with the index and middle finger stretched, and the others bent. Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Jura's fighting style seems to be a stationary one, with him assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them, and protecting himself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides him with. Through the use of this Magic of him, he was able to defeat Brain, the leader of the Dark Guild Oración Seis, with little effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-8 thumb|200px|Iron Rock Wall *Железная Каменная Стена: Jura's signature technique, in which he moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both Jura's usual, cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Jura is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. He has shown himself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at his will, bending and twisting them to better guard himself or his allies from enemy attacks; in addition, he can split them into their constitutive elements, which he can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes, such as his Supreme King Rock Crush spell. These pillars are strong enough to block Brain's Darkness Magic without fail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 4-6 :*'Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation': Jura creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 frame|Jura controlling rock *Поток Камней: While standing near to a rocky surface, Jura rapidly extends one hand towards the target, his fingers placed in his most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force and speed, striking them and then falling to the ground. This spell is fast and effective enough to catch someone as powerful as Oración Seis' leader Brain off-guard, leaving him surprised. frame|Божественное Каменное Дробление *'Божественное Каменное Дробление': Jura rapidly moves one of his hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Jura then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. This spell was powerful enough to defeat Oración Seis' leader, Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 7-11 In the anime, Jura uses this spell with two phases: In its first phase, the spell will surround its enemy with stones and encase them in a mass of rock; in its second phase, all the stones which surround the enemy will be crushed. 200px|thumb|Jura generating a rock fist *'Каменная Железная Рука': Jura extends one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing Jura to move it around as he wishes and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 8-9 200px|thumb|Каменная Гора *'Каменная Гора': An extremely powerful defensive technique which Jura performs by joining his palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. The strength of such formation is shown to repel enemy attacks, being strong enough to completely negate the effects of Jellal Fernandes' Grand Chariot spell, with the clash between the two moves sending a gale all over the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 13- 14 thumb|200px|Rumbling Mt. Fuji *'Грохот Горы Фуджи': An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Jura after the latter joins his hands together before himself. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. This spell managed to gain an outstanding score of 8544 points when used on the Magic Power Finder, and was stated to befit one that carries the title of Wizard Saint.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 12-13 is the highest mountain in , as well as an active volcano; something which makes Jura's spell somewhat resemble the phenomenon of an explosive eruption. *'Каменный Склон': Jura surrounds himself with rock pillars, protecting himself from any incoming attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 3 *'Железные Каменные Шипы': Jura creates earth spikes that immobilize his opponent.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 55 *'Железный Каменный Взрывной Порох': Jura summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. Immense Reflexes: In spite of his large size, Jura is notably dexterous and can rapidly react to danger, demonstrating remarkable speed in the use of his Magic: when confronting Brain, he could block and redirect a number of assaults from the man's Darkness Magic, even those performed at close range, by rapidly generating his earth defenses;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 152, Pages 2-6 while Nirvana was collapsing, Jura appeared out of nowhere to save Wendy Marvell from a number of boulders which were going to crush her, grabbing her and Carla and taking them away from danger in an instant while at the same time using his rock pillars to block the boulders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4 Later on, during his match with Jellal Fernandes, who was employing his Meteor spell to maneuver around incredibly fast, he was shown capable of sending the bricks composing his Iron Rock Wall after the foe in an instant, right after being attacked, even managing to strike Jellal through these very bricks despite his blinding speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 11-12 Jura was also able to react in time to Orga Nanagear's Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon, avoiding its wide blast radius and physically striking the Sabertooth Mage down at the same time with a single strike, defeating him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 9-11 and managed to hit an attacking Laxus Dreyar even when the latter had his speed enhanced with lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 17-18 Immense Durability: Jura has proven himself to be extremely resilient, surviving Angel's attempt to assassinate him, which had a knife piercing his stomach from side to side,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 17 and subsequently fighting as if nothing had happened through the entirety of the battle against Oración Seis (though Ichiya's Healing Perfume did help him with this),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 10 even managing to take on himself all the brunt of a massive explosion in order to protect Team Natsu, and yet again surviving to fight later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 153, Pages 16-17 He was also shown emerging unscathed from the large beam generated by Jellal Fernandes's Sacred Song spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 7-8 Immense Magic Power: A member of the Ten Wizard Saints renowned for his great skills, Jura's sheer amount of Magic Power is astonishing: when asked to prove it numerically on the Magic Power Finder during the Grand Magic Games's Pandemonium event, Jura employed his Rumbling Mt. Fuji spell to gain 8544 points, a score which marked a new record for the tool, and which amazed even Makarov Dreyar, the Master of the Fairy Tail guild, a fellow Wizard Saint known in his own right for possessing a monstrous level of Magic Power. Makarov had even went on to say that Jura might be a match for the likes of Gildarts Clive, the ace of Fairy Tail, from this display.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 13-14 Master Sensor: Jura possesses good skills in sensing others through their Magic Power, as shown when he could find out that Hoteye wasn't hiding far from him seconds before being attacked by the latter's Liquid Ground Magic, with even Hoteye going on to praise Jura's sensing skills, acknowledging him as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He was also able to notice something strange about Wendy Marvell's Magic Power at first sight, before she was revealed to be a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 18 Immense Strength: Jura's size and mass come with a considerably high degree of brute strength: he was shown capable of smashing Orga Nanagear, a Mage notable in his own mass, into one of Crocus' stone streets, reducing a fairly large section of it to pieces;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 10-12 a similar feat was achieved through a palm strike performed against Laxus Dreyar (another individual noted for his size and might), which again cracked that very same ground. Each instance had the Grand Magic Games' audience, composed of both citizens and powerful Mages, watch on in dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 18-19 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jura has shown to possess good hand-to-hand combat skills, fighting unarmed, alongside the rest of the Allied Forces, the Rune Knights who were trying to arrest Jellal Fernandes, knocking some of them out simply through the use of strong punches, with no need for him to employ his Earth Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 10-11 During the Grand Magic Games, he was shown able to incapacitate and defeat Ichiya, another Mage renowned for his own power as Blue Pegasus' strongest member, with a simple and seemingly harmless hand strike from behind;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 11 a similar move, performed from the front and preceded by Jura joining his hands as if he was using Magic, was able to knock Laxus Dreyar to the ground with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 18 Jura can also perform a seemingly powerful kick imbued with Magic Power after jumping in the air high enough as shown in an attempt to harm the Rock Dragon in a three-on-one attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 193 Снаряжение Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou [[Файл:Jura's render in GKD.png|thumb|right|170px|Профиль Джуры в Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou]] Джура является игровым персонажем. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Основное': Божественное Каменное Дробление *'Доп. 1': Крушащая Каменная Пуля *'Доп. 2': Железная Каменная Скала *'Доп. 3': Вращение Каменного Блока *'Супер': Железная Каменная Стена Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Джура является игровым персонажем и доступен после окончания Арки Орасион Сейс. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Поток Камней': Стоимость 20 VP, Джура имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Железные Каменные Шипы': Стоимость 40 VP, Джура имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Железный Каменный Хумбэк': Стоимость 60 VP, Джура должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Железная Каменная Стена': Стоимость 80 VP, Джура должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Божественное Каменное Дробление': Стоимость 120 VP, Джура должен купить это заклинание в магазине. Интересные Факты *Jura dislikes peas because while eating some, a worm got in his mouth. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Jura's stats are:Fairy Tail Бонус: Путеводитель ВМИ Цитаты *(Хотею) "The quality of the Magic itself is immaterial. He who has the stronger conviction will always prevail." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Jura Neekis Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Десять Святых Магов Категория:Бывшие члены Чешуи Змеи Девы Категория:Магический Совет Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод